


Hey Baby

by ThatPilotGirl



Category: the Queen's Gambit
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I have No Excuse, Jolene is happy for her sister, Las Vegas Wedding, Time Difference, but Not Amused by this nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: Beth and Benny are back in Las Vegas for the Open. And we all know what happens in Vegas...
Relationships: Elizabeth "Beth" Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 21
Kudos: 231
Collections: One-Shot Works in "The Queen's Gambit" (TV)





	Hey Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither the novel or the tv show "The Queen's Gambit"

They fly out to Vegas together; she beats him on day three. They decide to stay in town, see the sights a bit.

Vegas, as it turns out, is a fantastic place to get a drink. Maybe that's how he talked her into a walkup wedding chapel. Or...maybe she talked him into it?

Beth gets married in Benny's shirt two sizes to big for her and tucked into a flared skirt, with the scarf that had been holding her hair back doing the job for her husband instead.

They stumble out and Beth freezes right in the middle of Benny kissing her in the street.

"What, what's wrong?"

"I gotta tell my sister!" She says, gleeful, taking off running and pulling him behind her.

They crowd into a payphone booth and he kisses her neck, her shoulder, wraps his arms around her waist while she dials.

"Hello?" says a bleary voice on the other end of the phone.

"JOLENE!!!! Jolene I gotta tell you something!"

"Beth? Bitch, it is 4 AM here. The fuck you want?"

"NOTHING! I just had to tell my sister I got married!"

There's silence.

"Jolene? Are...Are you still there?" Beth says, quieter now.

There's a deep sigh through the line.

"Alright, which one of those skinny, chess-playing cracker boys is it?"

"It was Benny! OF COURSE!" Beth replies, some of her cheer coming back now that she has a reply.

"Hmph. At least it's a pretty one. Congratulations girlie. I'm going back to bed."

"SLEEP WELL JOLENE!!!!"

There's a click on the other end of the line and Beth turns in Benny's arms to press her lips to his.

"Of course it was me?"

"Of course it was you." she confirms, nodding and sincere in the way only the very drunk can be.

Benny kisses her again for that; climbs his hands up her legs while hers tug at the scarf and at his hair. They're fogging up the phone booth pretty good when she pulls away again.

"Come on." Beth says, "we should go back to bed too."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really see this as connected to "beautiful", but trading clothes and fucking is probably my fav beth/benny head cannon so that does carry over.


End file.
